dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Task Master
Taskmaster Gallery Real Name: Unknown Current Alias: Taskmaster Aliases: None Identity: Secret Alignment: Those who pay the highest Affiliation: Himself Relatives: None known Universe: Former Earth X23 Base Of Operations: Nowhere Gender: Male Age: ?? Height: 5'11" Weight: 190 lbs Eyes: ?? Hair: ?? Unusual Features: N/A Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Avenger ;Assassin; Mercenary. Education: IT is unknown what level of education Task Master has, but it can be assumed that he has at least a college level education. Allies: Former: Juggernaut, The Rebels, The Masters of Evil Now: Avengers Enemies: Deadpool Origin: Task Master was born with the amazing talent of "photographic reflexes". Creators: David Michelinie George Pérez Edited by: Drago_the_Blackrose HistoryTaskmaster the Greatest Mercenary of the Land.. Early Years Task Master at Early age found out that he could copy other peoples reflexes and moves. After watching a series of Black Belt Karate champions he found himself able to perform the same moves. This lead him to start fighting and taking over small gangs in the X-23 Earth. In this task he was able to train some of the best mercenaries and henchmen that the world could find. He was look to upon both sides of the war; becoming a war merchant selling henchmen to both sides. However times got tough as the war kept dragging out. Task Master knew that he wouldn't be able to stay Grey for long. However he did decide to become a Mercenary. Task Master had it easy. After being invited into the homes of both sides he was able to copy and emulate a lot of skills that he wouldn't be able to get any other way. He was able to Watch the Royal Guards, Cain's Assassins, train with the Rebel army. Task Master had a full line up of skills..Now he was going to take the world for all that it was worth. The Problem Around the Same time he decided to become a Mercenary..Wade Wilson was already taking a big time profit out of the mercenary gig. It was hard enough getting above some of the other big names. But that guy really takes the cake. Deadpool was a bit better than Taskmaster in the physical since, but he was better in the professional side of the business. However his rival still manages to make a huge profit no matter what he does. Task Master is trying his best to eliminate his rival so that he can monopolize on the mercenary career. However this doesn't seem to be working well... NowTask Master has trained harder than ever. He has managed to set up a deal with both sides of the war trying to make a profit again. However his new target would be his own greatest enemy. He would have to track down Wade Wilson..the Merc with a Mouth. Exiled from HomeAfter the war had died down. Taskmaster had taken up the job to collect on debts. his first debt to collect was on the great Gateway. Gateway was collecting mass amounts of debts and not able to pay them off. However When Taskmaster went to collect the debt...he was also deported away from his own world. Task Master ended up an exile... The masters of EvilTaskmaster appeared in the New York harbor area. Were he was spotted by one Of Jackie Estacado's Darklings. Taskmaster and Jackie had a brief exchange of words and before Task Master could get settled...He became one of the new Masters of Evil. Deal with the Devil AFter an uknown Deal with the Devil the MAsters of Evil Managed to take over Gotham City and defeat not only Batman but his rogue gallary too. However this did cause an unknonw set of problems by realising hell on earth. this was cleared up with intervention from JAckie and Mercedes who eventually returned most of the demons back to Hell. However this also caused Juggernaut and Task MAster to go into hidding once the heroes came to look for who was in charge of the whole mess. WIth JAckie dissapearing for the Second time the MAsters of Evil where left with out a leader until Amanda Waller. Its the Avengers Life For Me Amanda Waller offered Task MAster a job as Moon Knight on her new Avenger team due to the upcoming registration act. Task MAster took the job and was soon joined by former teammates Jackie Estacado(Darkness/Spiderman) and Juggenraut(Thor). Task Master is currently at odds with Justice trying to kill him yet befriend him. He also dislikes Mercedes for being a general arse. PowersPhotographic Reflexes: Taskmaster can copy all moves and fighting or agility based talents from people he has observed for more than 2 rounds. He must make a successful Monstrous roll (over 100) to do so. In combat he can automatically block one attack by a studied character. In addition studied characters are at a disadvantage of -two levels against him. If a character drastically changes his fighting style into an erratic, chaotic style (fight at -three levels) then Taskmaster cannot use this power and is at -two levels. Fighting StylesFighting Styles Studied Characters: Taskmaster learned personal styles of these individuals from watching videos or from combat: Ant Man, Batroc, Juggernaut, Black Widow, Boomerang, Bushwacker, Blacklash, Black Knight, Black Panther, Captain America, Genis-Vell, Conquest, Daredevil, Deadpool, Elektra, Falcon, Fatale, Firestar, Hawkeye, Huntress, Sabretooth, Iron Fist, Justice, Libra, Machete, Oddball, Puma, Punisher, Razorfist, MoonKnight, Robin(Jason Todd,Tim Drake) Shockwave, Silverclaw, Silver Samurai, Spider-Man, Jackie Estacado Shatterhead, Swordsman, Tigra, Tumbler, US Agent, Warbird, Wolverine, Zaran, Deadshot Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: http://www.comicvine.com/taskmaster/29-4578/ STRENGTHS:Martial Arts, Playing Piano, Business, Ect WEAKNESSES: Scared to Death of Drowning, His Rage to Deadpool __________________ STATS Agility: Amazing Strength: Excellent Endurance: Remarkable Reason: Good Intuition: Excellent Psyche: Excellent SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Good ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1 x 20 Excellent((See Modifiers for other attacks)) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1 x 20 Excellent ENERGY ATTACK: See Below ENERGY DEFENSE: See Below PSYCHIC ATTACK: None PSYCHIC DEFENSE: 1d 20 Excellent OTHER ABILITIES: __________________ WEAPONS Billy Club: In material, Ex blunt damage Shield: Am material, Remarkable damage, blocks Remarkable Damage. Sword: In material, Remarkable edged damage Bo Staff: In material, Remarkable Blunt damage Iron Claw- In Material, Remarkable Edged Damage Longbow & arrows: identical to Hawkeye's arrows, maximum effect is Incredible. Pistol: all ammo available, maximum effect is Amazing Grenades: all types Helmet: Ex protection vs. gas, smoke and sonic Body Armor: Incredible vs. blunt, Incredible vs. energy. Cresent Darts: Incredible blunt,Damage Bo Staff: Incredible Blunt, Damage